Heroes
by Zane-Firestorm
Summary: This is based on the first final fantasy game. It will have romance along with the other two listed. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Heroes 

**Prolouge**

****"I am ready, Father.", said Dio Joanes, a young **fighter**. His father was an already experienced **red wizard** named Thirian Joanes, Ri for short. He had upgraded from **red mage** when he was young. Dio and his brother Rian were going hunting with their father. Rian Joanes was a **thief**, and very talented. "So am I", said Rian. "We shall go then", said their father. Dio had a 3' broad sword, and Rian had an 18" dirk(dagger). Thirian, on the other hand, had a hand-crafted sword that was the length of both of their weapons combined plus another foot and was called Speed, for it was large but quick and light, so even a _thief_ could use it. It had been passed down from his father, and from his father's father and so on for about 200 years, and was full of magic, for it was hardly chipped. Anyway, Thirian had been a light warrior, along with his best friend who had no children. They were going to pass their orbs down to Dio and Rian if they proved themselves on this trip. As they walked to the item shop, a strong grip caught Dio's shoulder. A cold chill went down his back as he jumped with fright. He heard laughter all around him. He turned, and there was Alon. Thirian couldn't help laughing as he spoke. "I think you gave him quite a scare, friend." Alon Anders was Thirian's friend and half-cousin. He was a **master**, an experienced **black belt**. He produced a glowing sphere from his cloak, and Dio and Rian were filled with awe. "An orb...", they spoke in unison. He put it away and, after going to the item shop and buying 10 potions and two antidotes, the heroes headed for the exit of the town of Dalen... 


	2. Passing Elders

Heroes****

******Chapter 1: Passing Elders**

****As they left the village, they got to the fork of Dalen, which contained four roads, two of which led into the forest. They took the left most branch, which took 3 hours to get to the forest. After about two hours had passed, they heard a slight whizzing sound. While looking around for what it was, they heard it again and Alon fell. Dio gasped and Ri went to Alon's side. "He is alive", he said, contently, "but only by chance." "What do you mean, Father?", questioned Rian. "I mean to say that he needs medical attention quickly", he said gravely, "for it was a poisoned arrow that pierced him in the shoulder." "From who, or what?", Dio asked, curious. "Goblins.", Thirian said. "It is a special toxin that is only brewed by Go..o...." As he spoke, he fell forward to reveal an axe sticking out of the back of his skull. As the two children watched with horror, another arrow appeared in between Alon's eyes, as he was lying on his back. While Rian picked up Ri's sword, eyes filled with rage, Dio, teary eyed and definately P. O.'ed, picked up the axe and pulled out his sword, they looked at the ground, each picked up an orb, and started running along the path. 


	3. Revenge

Heroes 

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

****"Alon is bleeding! Someone stop it! FATHER!" As Dio woke up in a cold sweat, he couldn't forget what had happened a month ago. As much as he tried to prevent it, the dream kept occuring. 'After they.....', his thoughts trailed off. 'Why couldn't we find the goblins?', he thought, 'Where had they gone?' He and Rian had run through the forest for two days, but couldn't find them, so they had come back to Dalen. They had buried the two honored men where they lay, but something didn't feel quite right in the pit of his stomach. They hadn't had time to dig anyting but a single 6x6x2 hole and at two feet, about anything could dig them up, but no one could bear to dig them up and rebury them. It was about two in the morning, so Dio went back to sleep. 

At noon, Rian woke up and put on his tunic. He awoke Dio and they headed to their friend Kiona's house in the neighboring village of Talen. You see, these two places got their names from two thief brothers who argued and each built their own cottages which grew to villages and were named after the owners of the cottages. The cottage in Dalen was burned down by rogues, and Talen's cottage became the city's town hall, but that is all another story. When Dio and Rian got to Talen, the village was on fire. The place seemed to be deserted. In panic, they checked all of the houses for signs of life, but none remained. Something was bothering both of them, though neither said anything about the bad feeling. 

Finally, they both exclaimed, "Kiona's shack!" They looked, but all they found was a pile of chopped and charred wood. But then they heard a groan. They turned around, and a scarred, burned, bloody man was limping toward them. Then a curved stick of oak flew between them, and hit the man on the head, which killed him. They quickly turned again, and saw a girl, gagged and tied, with a goblin on either side and an orc behind her. Dio yelled, "Kiona!", and charged with his sword. The orc hit him in the head with the flat of his axe, and kicked Kiona down. He said with humor, "Thot was goot shot, just liked when me killt red man aboot...er...", he scratched his head. "Aboot thirdee moon agoo." "You!!!", "_YOU KILLED HIM!" "YOU killed him you hairy green son of a biznatch!!!"_, and with that, Rian charged and sliced all three of their heads off. 


	4. Insanity

Heroes 

**Chapter 3: Insanity**

**** Dio awoke when a warm pressure was applied to his face. He saw that it was Kiona applying a warm rag to the injury on his head. He wished she wouldn't, but she liked to take care of people, so he let her. Plus, the two were the same age, 16, and he had a crush on her. Rian was 18 and he liked to tease Dio about it. Dio turned his head and saw Rian burying the man that the orc had killed. "Stop moving!", Kiona pinched his arm. "Who was that man?", Dio questioned her. "I don't know, but Rian must have known him well, to have screamed at the orc like that." "This man isn't who I was screaming about,...", Rian cut in, but Dio finished his brother's sentence, "...it was father..." Kiona was almost lost for words. "How is your Uncle Alon taking it?", Kiona asked in a hoarse whisper. Dio and Rian had been so close to Alon, they called him uncle when they were younger, and it stuck. All was silent. It seemed the birds and the animals just all stopped singing and rustling in the bushes. "Oh, no...", whispered Kiona. "Just shut up!" And with that, Rian ran off and vanished into the nearby forest. 


End file.
